


Folding Chair

by sisabet



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Edison, aka Little Annie Adderall, aka Caroline Decker from Corpus Christi, Texas (but only that one time) grows up. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folding Chair

_**New Vid!!! Community!**_  
So, waaay back this summer I embarked upon a mission to get as many of my friends to watch "Community" as possible. My motivations were pure, well as pure as they ever get with me: I felt (and still feel, looks at [](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockkpuppett**](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/) ) that "Community" increases the basic quality of your life. C'mon, it is basically 24 minutes of pure delight and laughter and a television show that rewards rewatching with muthafucking _depth_. I love depth! And then Season 2 happened and I? I got _fannish_ about this shit. Oh yeah. Be Afraid. Be very afraid.

And then? [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[ **absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/)  remarked, "There should be an Annie vid." and Lo, he was right. And so there is:

Folding Chair  
Community  
song by Regina Spektor  
vid by sisabet

 _Annie Edison, aka Little Annie Adderall, aka Caroline Decker from Corpus Christi, Texas (but only that one time) grows up. Hard._

HOT DAYUM, Y'ALL!

[Download the 33 mb xvid here](http://sisavids.com/foldingchairweb.avi)

Or watch on a SERIES OF TUBES! YOUR TUBES! (at first post it is still processing but should be fine soonish)

Thanks be to [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[**greensilver**](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/)  for beta duties and all the usual suspects for cheerleading, audiencing and in general being the wind beneath my wings.

If you would like to learn more about "Community" then please visit your local library. OR? You could go check out [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[**greensilver**](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/)  's most excellent ["Sex and Reruns"](http://greensilver.dreamwidth.org/525803.html) for a pure, lovely hit of OH, SHOW!


End file.
